Hate to Love
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Kau tahu? Apa yang ada dalam skenario kehidupanku? Tak ada yang menarik, hanya menyisakan kemalangan yang menyedihkan. Ah, aku cukup sadar bahwa diluar sana ada orang yang lebih malang yang tidak mengeluh seperti aku. Dan, aku adalah aktris terbaik dalam skenario kehidupanku, 'kan? Tapi kenapa aku masih lemah? / Selamat hari SSFD. (cover hasil mengambil dari internet)


_**Hate to Love**_

_**By**_**: Kiyuchire**

**Naruto **_**Belong**_** Kishimoto Masashi**

**Sakura Haruno's POV**

* * *

Terkadang, aku bertanya. Kisah mana yang akan mengukir jalan hidupku?

Aku tak cantik, aku tak pintar seperti yang diduga kebanyakan orang, aku akui aku juga bukan orang yang mempunyai hati yang baik. Tapi satu yang kutahu, aku dapat berpura-pura menjadi kuat dan ramah dalam satu ketika.

Kehidupanku tak manis seperti cerita-cerita dongeng masa kecil kalian, kisahku juga masih belum jelas. Mungkin menyedihkan? Aku terkadang merasa demikian, tapi aku cukup sadar diri di luar sana pasti ada yang lebih menyedihkan namun tidak mengeluh seperti aku.

Yang aku tahu, aku adalah munafik ulung yang murah senyum.

Aku meringis, saat kisahku mulai terukir menjadi satu garis permulaan. Aku tahu, ini hanyalah permulaan dari semuanya. Aku sangat tahu. Tapi rasanya sakit..

"Hey," ucap sebuah suara yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku menengadah, menatap mata _onyx_-nya yang tak asing.

Aku pun berusaha menunjukkan senyum terbaikku dari tempat dudukku.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san?" tanyaku. Sebetulnya, kalau bisa aku tak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki yang mengetahui rahasiaku. Hampir semua rahasiaku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa ia sudah menyebarkannya, atau tidak. Di dunia ini, kita tidak bisa memercayai seseorang 100%, 'kan?

"Kulihat, kau nampak kurang baik, apa kau mau membagi kesedihanmu?" tanyanya. Oh, ayolah. Siapapun tahu bahwa _onyx_ itu tersirat rasa keingintahuan, hanya keingintahuan —dan mungkin sedikit keibaan yang hanya sedikit, atau mungkin memang tak ada?

**Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat membenci tatapanmu itu, Uchiha.**

Aku membalasnya dengan tertawa. Ayolah, aku ini adalah aktris terbaik dalam skenario kehidupanku.

"Aku tak apa, Uchiha-san," ucapku.

Alisnya kulihat mengerut. Menandakan sejuta pertanyaan mungkin terlintas dalam pikirannya.

**Tapi siapa peduli?**

"Berhentilah memaksakan diri. Aku tahu, kau baru saja putus dari pacarmu —si Sasori dari kelas D, 'kan? Baguslah, harusnya kau sadar ia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk bahan contekan—"

_**BRAKK!**_

Aku langsung mendobrak meja kasar. Demi Tuhan, aku sangat membenci semua keingintahuan laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke di depanku. Untuk apa ia memedulikanku? Itu hanya membuatku muak!

Kulihat, ia langsung memandangku penuh kejut. Namun, siapa peduli? Ia sudah membuatku marah.

Dengan cepat, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas —mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

.

Di sini, tempat favoritku. Loteng sekolah. Saat aku bisa menikmati kesendirianku dengan angin sejuk yang menerpa setiap permukaan kulitku. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan.

Tanpa sadar aku mulai menangis dalam kesendirian. Kesunyian selalu sukses meluluhkan pertahananku. Terutama saat berada di tempat ini.

Ini menyedihkan. Amat menyedihkan. Rasanya, aku ingin kabur dari setiap kenyataan yang ada. Aku sangat ingin bisa tersenyum tulus. Membagi kisah kesedihanku dan tertawa tulus bersama seorang yang bisa dipercaya.

Tapi, terakhir kali aku memercayai seseorang. Rupanya aku dikhianati. Menyedihkan? Ayolah, aku tahu. Namun sebisa mungkin aku berusaha untuk tidak terlalu mengeluh. Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku cukup sadar diri ada orang yang memiliki hidup lebih menyedihkan dariku saat ini.

Tapi, kenapa aku justru selemah ini? Menangis dalam kesendirian. Menjadi seperti seorang pengecut yang tak memiliki wajah asli. Menyedihkan. Dan aku amat membencinya. Laki-laki yang amat aku cintai ternyata mengkhianatiku —Yeah, kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya dari kata-kata Uchiha Sasuke tadi. Kabar baiknya adalah, ia sekarang sudah berpacaran dengan teman sekelasnya sekarang. Luar biasa bukan? Ia sungguh penepat janji yang ulung. Ia sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku dan sekarang memutuskanku karena wanita yang bagiku tak lebih cerdas dariku. Wanita murahan.

Sekali lagi. Kau pikir ini bukan aku? Inilah aku yang sebenarnya, bung. Aku yang menyedihkan dengan penuh dendam tersembunyi. Aku ini bukan gadis baik yang tegar seperti skenarioku selama ini. Haha!

"Hiks,"

Sial! Suara tangisku sedikit pecah. Lemah! Aku merasa lemah. Aku tidak ingin menangis sesungguhnya. Itu hanya menunjukkan diriku yang sudah kalah dengan permainan hidup ini.

Namun kenapa...

"HUAH! HIKS!"

...aku sekarang justru menangis dengan amat kencang?

Rasanya sangat sesak kalau kalian bertanya. Selain dadaku yang terasa sakit, beberapa ingusku tertimbun di hidung hingga membuatku sulit bernafas. Dan kau tahu? Itu rasanya amat menyakitkan! Pula, menyesakkan.

Aku sudah mengusahakan segala yang bisa kulakukan, namun hasilnya nihil. Cih, aku memang amat lemah.

Aku mulai menekuk kakiku, membenamkan wajahku di dalam lutut, memeluk kakiku sendiri dalam kesunyian. Ah, biarlah, mungkin kali ini saja aku bisa menangis. Kali ini saja, aku ingin menikmati luapan perasaanku ini.

"Menyebalkan! Cowok brengsek tak tahu diri!"

Aku mulai memaki dengan suara lirih. Berusaha meluapkan semua yang aku rasakan. Kubiarkan perasaan ini lepas begitu saja, peduli setan dengan kekalahanku terhadap pertahananku.

"Orangtua menyebalkan! Tidak mengerti perasaanku! Brengsek!"

Aku benar-benar merasa lepas kendali. Emosi, kau menang.

"LEBIH BAIK KALIAN MATI!"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh kepalaku. Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal jelas di pipiku.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

Tak memedulikan ucapanku, ia justru memelukku dengan satu gerakan gesit. Pelukan erat yang membuatku merasa —yang amat benci untuk kuakui— nyaman.

"Hey! Apaan sih!"

Aku berusaha mengelak rasa nyaman itu dengan cara memberontak dalam pelukannya.

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun mulai sekarang, Saku," titahnya dengan nada yang amat pelan. Aku tak dapat melihat jelas ekspresinya karena ia sedang memelukku.

Aku hanya terdiam, tak berusaha melawan lagi. Apa aku sungguh menjadi lemah?

"Kau tak lemah, Saku. Berhentilah memandang dunia seperti itu, lihatlah sisi baiknya. Kau tak sendirian, Saku," lanjutnya lagi seolah mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Rasanya aku ingin marah, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak dapat mengelak semuanya. Kata-katanya membuat aku merasa tambah sesak. Aku masih ingin menangis.

"Menangislah, tak perlu merasa lemah. Kau tak lemah, kau tahu itu, Saku?"

Apa? Kenapa laki-laki ini menjadi banyak bicara? Berhenti bersikap munafik! Berhenti membuatku luluh!

"Mungkin kau berpikir untuk tidak memercayai orang, tapi kau bisa memercayaiku. Aku tidak sama dengan mantan brengsekmu itu,"

Skak mat. Rasanya aku ingin marah padanya. Tetapi aku justru menangis dengan keras dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

**Kau tahu, Sasuke? Aku sangat membencimu dan semua tingkah menjijikanmu.**

.

Bahkan aku tak mengerti, bagaimana ceritanya hingga aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku saat itu. Walau, kuakui berkatmu aku jadi mulai menjadi diriku sendiri. Bukan dalam kemunafikan.

**Tapi, aku tetap membencimu.**

.

.

.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Membuatnya teringat kembali kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu, di sini, di tempat yang sama. Dengan perasaannya yang masih sama seperti saat itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Saku-chan."

Dan Sakura hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati dengan wajah memerah karena menerima perlakuan kekasih yang amat dicintainya itu.

**Fin**

* * *

Sigh, akhirnya bisa mempublish fic lagi. maaf untuk yang menantikan IFL (mungkin kalau ada) aku terkena WB akut. Selain itu aku menjadi ketua panitia acara jejepangan di SMA ku. Mungkin ada yang mau datang? Hehehe.

Terimakasih telah mau membaca sampai barisan ini. Ah ya, **SELAMAT HARI SSFD**! =D aku gak telat kan? ga salah tanggal kan? XD

Maaf atas Typo atau salah kata yang terketik di fic ini.

Akhir kata, Review? :3


End file.
